Fraternisation
by sproxy23
Summary: 2 weeks after starting an 'undercover' relationship with Sam, Jack becomes distant. Soon after wards he wants her back. But does he love her enough to do 'anything' for her?
1. The Lift

The Lift

Sam walked into the commissary. She was frustrated with her newest project. Why wouldn't it work? With her mind on her work she bumped right into her CO. Jack's food spilled right over them both as well as the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I should have looked where I was going." Sam said as she tried to wipe the gravy of Jack's fatigues. Jack grabbed her wrists to stop her from continuing.

"It's OK Sam." He whispered. She looked into his eyes, puzzled. Did he just use her first name?

"Sir?" she asked. He didn't answer. He just moved her away from what was left of his food and signalled a nearby SF to clean it up. Taking her out of the commissary, he stopped at the lift and pressed the button to ask it to come.

"Sir?" Sam asked again with more emotion. The lift came. The only occupant, Sergeant Walter Davis, exited it as two members of SG-1 entered it. They were completely alone. Jack pressed the button for Level 28 but after doing so he could resist it no longer. She turned to Sam who was still looking at him with a puzzled look in her eye. Jack grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Sam's puzzled face turned to a one which was slightly scared. What was going on with the Colonel? Jack ripped her shirt and saw that some of his carrots had found themselves dislodged between her breasts. He bent down and licked them off. Sam's face became more relaxed. More questions appeared in her mind. Was this real? Was he really seducing her? The lift opened at Level 28 but Jack just tapped the button for Level 1 so that they would have more time together. More licking. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Sir, what are you doing?" No answer. "Sir, please stop!" Still no answer. More licking. "Jack!" The sound of his first name brought Cheyenne Mountain's 2IC out of his fantasy. His tongue retreated into his mouth and he realised what he had been doing. He straightened up and looked at her avoiding her gaze. Her black t-shirt was ripped beyond repair and her left breast was hanging out. Jack took off his green jacket and, after pulling her off the wall, wrapped it around her should to hide the exposed skin. Sam leant back on the lift wall as Jack stepped back to lean on the opposite wall. She could see that he was looking sheepish, as if he just wanted to forget what had happened.

"Jack?" Sam used his first name because of the intimacy of the last 5 minutes. The lift arrived at the surface but Jack just slapped his fist on the '28' button. He obviously didn't want to leave the lift or was it just the person he was with.

"Jack? Talk to me, please!" Sam was almost pleading to him to explain himself but he couldn't. How could his say how much he cared, how much he loved and for how long? Sam finally realised the meaning of his silence. His head was looking down at the floor as if there was something there which he couldn't tear his face from. Sam took a tentative step forward and, with her right hand, so as not to expose her breast, lifted his chin and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. He stared back into her brilliantly blue ones, trying to tell her, without words, his feelings. She got the message. Reaching up with her mouth, she planted her lips on to his. Returning the favour they stood locked in a kiss they wished would never end. After a few minutes they both needed air and broke apart. The lift arrived at Level 28. Sam kicked the '1' button and as the doors closed took his jacket off her again.


	2. By The Truck

By The Truck

2 weeks later.

It had been one of those days. Nothing had gone right. Not like anything had gone right in the last 2 weeks anyway but still. Today had been worse. Was it just her or had Jack not talked to her all day? Did he not want to continue their 'undercover' relationship? Ever since he had shown her how he felt in the lift 2 weeks ago he'd been all over her. It was surprising they were still alive after some of the stunts he had pulled on their last mission. She had told him that he didn't need to prove himself to her but he hadn't listened. The only thing Sam could think of to say to calm him down was that Daniel and Teal'c might discover the 'us' and then they'd be for it.

Putting down her pencil, she closed her laptop and turned off her instruments. 'Doohickeys' he called them. She knew she couldn't get any work done with her CO on her mind and was surprised to recall that she had actually done work over the past 2 weeks considering…considering the circumstances. She passed Daniel on her way to the lift. He was busy so she just said 'Goodnight' and left to it. When the lift arrived, Sam saw the single occupant was the man she loved dressed in civvies. He was also going home. Sam pressed the button for Level 1 and as the doors closed turned to look at the man beside her. His eyes never wavered from the phone which hung next the buttons to the right of the doors.

"Jack?" she whispered, not sure whether she should be speaking intimately or professionally. He turned at the sound of his name.

"What?" he said as if he hadn't been ignoring her all day. Sam didn't know what to say. She had been concentrating on making him talk to her; she hadn't got as far as what to say when he did. Sam could feel the adrenaline building up inside her and, acting on impulse, pulled him down into a kiss. Jack pulled away. A solitary tear fell down Sam's face. He didn't love her anymore. She voiced her feelings to him.

"Jack," she said her voice as tearful as her eyes, "Don't you love me anymore?" The lift doors opened and he walked out silently. Wiping her eyes, she followed. He walked towards his truck, again Sam followed even though her car was no where near his. She sped up and placed herself between her CO and his mode of transport. He would have to talk to her now, or at least listen. But he didn't. He just stood there, watching her but never meeting her gaze. Ever so often he made to move her but she wouldn't budge. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, silently. Finally Jack spoke,

"Major, can you get out of my way, I want to go home." His voice lacked any emotion as if they had just met. "Do I have to make it an order?" Sam answered his question with a statement and a question of her own.

"I don't care if you make it a commandment. I'm not moving until you answer my question. Do you still love me?" More tears fell down her face. He hated to see her like this but there was nothing he was allowed to do about it. He decided to come clean.

"Sam," she looked up sharply. The use of her first name sounded full of emotion unlike the 'Major' he had said before. "I can't love you. You know it's against the regs." She looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't the last 2 weeks mean anything to you?" She cried out, tears falling faster down her face.

"Of course they do but…" he didn't know who to say it. He decided to come straight out with it. "I was talking to General Hammond today. He knows about…about 'us'. He's given me a chance to set things right. I don't want to lose you off SG-1 or my own command. I…" but the rest of his speech was cut off by another scream from Sam.

"So you'd rather have me on SG-1 then in your bed, fine but don't expect me to watch your six." And with that she left him. Jack looked after her but decided not to follow. He had to be careful. He was being watched.


	3. Sam's House

Sam's House

Sam sat crying on her sofa. Well, not exactly crying. She had done too much of that already. She didn't have anymore tears which she _could_ cry out.

_BRING! BRING! _Her phone rang. Slowly she picked it up.

"Carter," she said into the receiver, trying not to show her emotions.

"Sam, it's me." Jack's voice came through and sent shiver down the spine of the Major. Not in a good way either. "I just wanted to say…" but Sam just put the phone down. She had tried to talk to him before and he didn't want to so why should she listen to his excuses?

_BRING! BRING! _Her phone rang, again. Picking it up, she said,

"Carter," again trying not to show how upset she was.

"Like I was saying," Jack picked up from where he left off but Sam was having none of it. "I just…" Sam threw the receiver down and sighed. She wanted to cry more but she had run out of tears.

_BRING! BRING! _Her phone rang, for a third time. Picking it up, she yelled,

"If that's you, _sir_, then…" but her rant was interrupted by and new voice. A female voice.

"Sam, calm down." Janet's voice was on the line. Sam sighed, glad it wasn't the Colonel trying to apologise.

"Sorry Janet, Colonel O'Neill been trying to talk to me for the last 10 minutes."

"Don't you want to talk to him?"

"Hell, no!" Sam almost spat down the phone. "Well I did but he wouldn't listen and now he wants to talk. I'm just acting like he did."

"Sam, honey, don't you think you're over reacting a little?" the Doctor's voice was nothing if concerned. She cared a lot about Sam. They were best friends. The only 2 women on the base at one point. Sam realised what the Doc what trying to say and retorted before she could stop herself,

"You don't know what's been happening the past 2 weeks!" Sam mentally slapped herself. Now she was for it.

"What's been happening?" Janet's voice was still concerned but also puzzled with a hint of longing. Was it what she thought it was?

"Nothin'" Sam replied a little too quickly.

"Sam, you know you can't hide it forever. Especially from me."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Who?"

"Anyone!"

"I promise."

So Sam told her best friend about the past 2 weeks which had been the best of her life, at least since her mother had died.

"Well, I all I can say is, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Sam smiled. Only Janet would be able to rant in a calm soothing voice. She guessed it was the parent in her. "Do you want me to come over?" Janet was still talking. "I can bring Cassie. She hasn't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks."

"Be round in a bit. Bye!"

"Bye." Sam put the phone down and sighed, slightly happier. At least Janet and Cassie would take her mind off…

_BRING! BRING! _Jack! Sam grabbed the phone and yelled down it.

"WHAT?!" A pause.

"I want you to listen to me," said the voice of the man she loved.

"Why should I? You didn't want to listen to me!"

"I'm really sorry about that. I couldn't help it. I…" for the second time that night his words were interrupted with a scream.

"Couldn't help it?!! So what have you been doing with me for the last 2 weeks?" Sam stopped to let him speak. Big mistake!

"We had fun and I want to continue that but I couldn't today. I was being watched. Hammond told me. People needed to know I wasn't doing anything I shouldn't be. Like fraternising with you! I'm sorry I was so distant but I didn't think I could control myself around you considering what we have been through the past 2 weeks. I love you so much, I regret ignoring. Please, Sam, let me make it up to you." Here Jack paused for breath and the doorbell cut of Sam's next words. Instead she said,

"I've got to go. The doorbell. You understand," mock forgiveness in her voice.

"Liar." Jack stated.

"Listen," Sam held the phone to the door as the bell went again. This time Jack heard it. "Hear it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, because you wont hear anything else from this side of the line for now on."

She put the phone down and walked towards the door, her thoughts still on Jack. She thought of him all night. Sometimes she even wanted to give him a second chance, but no. He had had his chance, and blew it. There was no going back. She would just have to face the consequences tomorrow. And with that decision stuck in her mind, she turned her attention to other matters. Like the fact that she hadn't seen the best friend's adopted daughter from another planet in over 2 months.


	4. Jack's House

Jack's House

Jack put the phone down. He didn't want to force her back into a relationship if she didn't want to, but he had a feeling that she wanted to. It was just that she thought he hated her. Jack O'Neill hating Samantha Carter. The thought was unheard of. Especially in his mind. He had never hated her or even stopped loving her since the day they met. Oh that day, Jack reminisced. She was very protective of being a woman air force officer. She had professionally told him where to shove it.

"Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside rather than the outside doesn't mean I can't handle anything you can handle."

He missed her. Her dookickeys, her technobabble, the way she touched him, the way her smile made him lose control.

_BRING! BRING! _The phone rang and brought Jack out of his reverie. As quickly as possible Jack grabbed the phone and asked,

"Sam?"

"Daniel." The voice of the Colonel's best friend came down the line and all excitement escaped him.

"Oh, hi." His voice deflated.

"That's a nice way to greet me"

"Sorry." Jack didn't feel like talking to anyone except for Sam but she wouldn't want to talk to him. He had tried to get through to her before the argument but it was engaged. Someone else must have called. Someone she would have wanted to talk to. As if reading his thoughts Daniel said,

"Janet went over to see Sam after a phone call."

"What?" Jack couldn't concentrate with this conversation. His eyes kept glancing over to the mantelpiece. On it stood a picture of the two of them taken only the week before.

"Janet's gone to keep Sam company with Cassie. Do you want some company?"

"You care?"

"You're my friend Jack. Of course I care."

"Well at least someone does. I'm not going to get Sam back am I?

"What happened?"

Jack didn't want to answer but he could see Daniel's face in the darkness which now filled his living room. It was a 'You-can't-hide-it-for-ever-especially-from-me' face. Jack sighed and decided to tell him about the incident n the lift, the last 2 weeks, the phone call he had just had with her and the NID watching him that day. When he had finished, there was a long pause. Jack wondered about Daniel's phone bill. Finally Daniel spoke,

"Why would Hammond tell you about the NID?"

"Because he still owed me one."

"And you think that Sam hates you?

"Yes, don't you think so?"

"Not from the one sided conversation I overheard" Daniel regretted that as soon as he spoke it.

"What conversation did you overhear?" Now Jack enthusiasm was lifted. Where could Daniel have been to over a conversation about or with Sam? Daniel knew he would be able to hide his secret from Jack as much as Jack could from him.

"I'm at Janet's house now."

"Daniel, you dog," That wasn't the reply he had imagined.

"I heard the conversation they had before. While you couldn't get through…" but Jack interrupted him asking,

"Do you think Sam hates me or not?" Jack really wanted to know what Daniel thought whether he agreed with him or not.

"No. She loves you. She just thinks that you hate her. She doesn't believe that you were watched, she thinks that you don't want a relationship anymore. Her mind is set and you know how stubborn she can be."

"So what do you think I should do?" Jack phrased his question so that is sounded like he didn't really care but Daniel could tell that he did.

"I think that you should stop being Jack and start being Colonel O'Neill."

"So you mean, order her to listen to me?" Jack was confused. This in itself was not unusual but normally it was Sam who put him in the position rather than Daniel.

"Yes, she can't ignore you forever, especially as you're her CO."

"The fact that I'm her CO started this mess in the first place."

"Jack, I don't want to argue over the phone. Can I come over?"

"Sure, why not? I need someone to ring the hospital when I drink myself into a stupor anyway."

Daniel sighed down the phone.

"I'll be there is less than 5," he said and put the phone down.

"Whatever."

Jack took a swig of beer which actually finished of the bottle. He placed with the other 5 and made for a 7th. Opening it, he took a swig and thought, 'Sam still loved him, not a chance.' All night, through Daniel's talking, and even after he had gone home which was past midnight, Jack's thought never wavered from the blonde women he had loved for God know how long. Sometimes he thought that he should try and call her again but no. it would only make her worse to talk the next day. Daniel was right. It was time to pull rank. Going to bed, Jack pulled the picture of Sam from under his pillow and kissed it. Still think of her, he fell asleep.


	5. In The Commisary

In The Commisary

Jack woke up from a restless sleep. Sam had been in and out of his dreams all night. Kissing him then calling him insults. Glowing eyes and snake heads could change the dream into a nightmare. Getting up, the Colonel decided on his civvies to work but with his mind on what to say to Sam it took him a while to but his clothes on the right parts of the body.

Finally, when his was properly clothed, he skipped breakfast, a bad idea, due to the commissary having the worse food in the world, no, the galaxy, and drove to work.

Sam was in the commissary when he found her. She got up and was about to leave as he entered. He knew it was his fault as her blue Jello was only half eaten and she NEVER left her Jello! Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she sat down again, shaking him of her as she did so. If was as if he was gum on the bottom of her shoe or worse, a Goa'uld. She stared into his eyes trying to find the answers she was searching for but Jack kept his face blank and stared back. Sam broke the stare and was about to stand up and leave when Jack finally spoke.

"Sit down Major. That's an order." Sam sat down as Jack thought.

'_Here we go Daniel. I'm doing it our way now. Pulling rank. I hope it pays off, for your sake.'_

"Why, sir?" Sam asked coldly.

"Because I want to talk to you, Carter." Jack replied trying to be as cold but failing miserably. He relaxed to his normal referral as Carter to that he wasn't over doing the pulling.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, sir." Sam stressed the sir every time she said it and every time she did, she said it with disgust, anger and sadness. Jack picked up all three.

"Carter, you don't have to talk, you just have to listen."

"I rather not do that either, sir."

"I'm sorry but that's just tough because you're gonna."

Sam didn't reply. She just sat there and ate her Jello as if he wasn't there. Jack waited until she had finished and had looked up before speaking.

"Did you listen to what I said last night on the phone?" He asked softly but firmly.

"Yes, sir." Jack only believed her for a second. Her tone sounded automated.

"Carter! Don't you '_Yes, sir'_ me!" Jack was starting to get angry. He saw the smile playing about Sam's lips and realised that is exactly what she wanted him to do – get angry and make a spectacle of himself in front of every one thus making him embarrassed and apologise to her. Jack calmed down and decided to go back to his original tact.

"Sam, I don't hate you. I love you. I was being watched yesterday and wanted to keep away from you to make sure I didn't do anything stupid considering what we had been doing the past two weeks. Unless you put it behind us we aren't going to get anywhere with our relationship. If you want proof, I'll give you proof. I will always be there for you. I will do anything for you. I love you Sam, I always have. Along as you know that and you're happy then, I'm happy for you."

Jack's tone ended on a soft note as he got up to walk away. Sam's hand grabbed his and he stopped. She pulled away as soon as she knew she had his attention. He turned around expecting to meet a fist or some sort of punishment. He knew Sam, she had hit him for being insensitive a week before. So what was she going to do him now? But Sam didn't hit him or touch him. She just beckoned him towards her and whispered something into his ear. Jack pulled back and looked at her horrified.

"If you love me then you will do that." She said simply, referring to what she had whispered in his ear.

"I will have to ask permission from Hammond, Teal'c and the Doc." He stated.

"I don't care how you do it. I just want you _to_ do it. Tomorrow. Before our next mission."

"The infirmary. 0900 hours."

"Fine. See you then." and Sam stood up and walk away. Not forgetting to trip Jack up as she passed. She didn't apologise but Jack knew. In her eyes, he deserved it and he didn't want to argue with her. Not now. Not with Sam being so irrational about their relationship. Not with more important things on his mind – like the task she had set for him to test his love for her.

Jack cleared away the debris from Sam's meal and left the commissary to find the three people he had mentioned – General Hammond, Teal'c and Doctor Frasier.


	6. General Hammond's Office

General Hammond's Office

_KNOCK!_ _KNOCK!_ Jack knocked on the door of his CO. A noise from inside beckoned him in and Jack got a glimpse of the all too familiar office with his all too familiar bald friend.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" General Hammond asked. Jack closed the door and sat down before answering. Hammond looked confused and concerned. Jack never closed the door unless he didn't want the subject of conversation to go outside of the room.

"It's Carter, sir." He paused, not sure how to phrase his predicament. Hammond just waited for him to continue. "You know about…about us," Hammond nodded so Jack continued. "Well, she thinks I hate her because I ignored her yesterday when I was being watched." Hammond was about to interject but Jack decided it would not be best to be interrupted and carried on, looking at the General with an apologetic look on his face. "I talked to her about it in the commissary before coming here. I explained about yesterday but I don't think she wanted to listen. It was only because I managed to pull rank that she heard as much as she did."

"So what do you want me to do it?" Finally getting a word in edgeways.

"Nothing too elaborate, sir. Just agree to something."

"And what would that be?" Hammond's face made it clear to Jack that he thought it would something a little over the top. Now that he thought about it – it probably was! But he had to try.

"Well," Jack started badly and he knew it. Hammond's face grew darker and Jack knew that he had to try harder. This was Sam he was talking about. "Just before she left the commissary she asked me to do something for her. To prove my undying love for her, so to speak."

"And this would be" Hammond's expression couldn't get any darker or his voice any colder. Jack was almost afraid to go near his CO. Almost afraid. But he had to. For Sam. He stood and went round the other side of the general's desk and whispered Sam's words in the ear. Jack saw an immediate change in the expression of the man before him. He was glad in some respects and less so in others as he took his seat. It was a minute before Hammond spoke.

"She actually wants you to do that?" Disbelief was now etched on his face.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, if you want to do it Jack then I have no objections but you should check with Doctor Frasier and Teal'c first."

"I will sir. Thank you."

"Anything to help you. I owe you it."

"You don't owe me anything anymore," Hammond nodded and replied,

"Dismissed." and with that Jack stood up and left the office leaving a confused Hammond in his office wondering what would become of the two air force members of SG-1 and their relationship.


	7. In Daniel's Lab

In Daniel's Lab

Daniel was sitting in his lab talking to Teal'c when Jack walked in. Daniel could see that his best friend was preoccupied and not just because he caught the desk between his legs. A small scream of pain managed to escape the colonel and Daniel asked, somewhat foolishly as he rushed to his friend's aid,

"You OK?"

"Just peachy Daniel, yeah, peachy." The reply was husky and full of sarcasm as Daniel helped Jack on the seat that was no unoccupied. Daniel waited until Jack had finished massaging his crotch before he spoke,

"So, what's up?"

"Huh?" Jack's mind was too busy to register Daniel speaking so he tried again.

"What's wrong? You seemed a little preoccupied when you entered even before you…" Daniel stopped because Jack had given him _that_ look. It said '_Don't mention it again_' and Daniel decided to heed the warning – this time. After an awkward pause, Jack finally spoke and said what Daniel had been treading to hear since last night, when he had heard what had been happening under his nose for the last 2 weeks.

"In one word, Sam." And Jack repeated what he had told Hammond. The situation was dire. When Daniel heard _'The Deed' _he reacted similar to Hammond – disbelieving Jack, thinking that Sam wouldn't ask anyone do it, let alone Jack. Once Teal'c had been told he raised one eyebrow and asked simply,

"Where are going to get a symbiote, O'Neill?" Jack looked around as he were paranoid. Shushing Teal'c he said,

"Well done, tell the whole world how to win the women's heart. Maybe, if you said it louder, the Asgard might hear you. I'm sure Thor would love to…" but Daniel cut across him. Whether it was fear of what Jack might have said or not, he wasn't sure but never the less Jack listen to what his best friend had to say.

"Jack! Teal'c is right, where _are_ we going to find a symbiote?"

"Teal'c has one," Jack replied speaking directly to Daniel.

"Yeah, but if you use it to win Sam back then Teal'c will die."

"That's just what she wants – me to make a choice. I love Sam but I can't let Teal'c die for her."

"O'Neill," Teal'c cut into the conversation, "I believe my symbiote would survive your actions. If it was to be implanted into me again, it may survive long enough to heal itself, thus keeping me alive."

"Does that mean we have a symbiote I can use for Sam's deed?" Jack was getting ecstatic. He knew that if he could pull this off he could win Sam's heart forever and the he could worry about the regulations side of the problem.

"If what Teal'c says is right then, yes we do." Daniel said louder than he had expected as Jack jumped up and whooped with excitement. Unfortunately Jack bashed his bad knee off the bottom of the desk and his whoop turned into a curse as he winced in pain, again.

"Come on, Jack. I'll help you to the infirmary." Daniel said as he helped Jack out of the door.

"Great, I need to see Janet anyway. Coming T?

"I am, O'Neill" Jack heard it as a yes as his leg now felt like it was on fire. The pain in his crotch was gone as he hobbled to the lift and to the infirmary. Jack wondered if doing _The Deed_ would really win Sam back or whether it was just a ploy to embarrass him. At that moment Jack didn't really care, he would do anything for Sam and if this was what Sam wanted him to do for her then this is what he would do. Because he loved her, always did and always would.


	8. Sam's Lab

Sam's Lab

Daniel walked into Sam's lab having just left Jack in the infirmary with Teal'c. When she saw him she looked up and greeted him warmly. Daniel wasn't fooled,

"What do you think you are playing at?

"What do you mean?" she looked confused but Daniel knew her better,

"The Deed you have given Jack. He's so scared he won't say it out loud, and I for one don't blame him" Sam's face fell and she dropped the act.

"Fine. So let me guess, your here to say 'Stop Sam it's stupid!' well tough. I need to know how much Jack is committed to us so I'm not going to back down. Got that?" Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was so not like Sam. Then a voice appeared from the door. It was Jack.

"And neither will I. I said I would do anything for you, for us, and I will. Tomorrow, 1200 hours, be there." Sam nodded and Jack left.

Daniel didn't know what to do. Should he go after Jack or stay with Sam. After a minute Daniel realised he was not going to win so he left the lab and headed for the infirmary.

Once Daniel had left, Sam sat down and cried. She didn't want to hurt Jack or even Teal'c but she knew that if she backed down, then everyone would think less of her. She had to do it. Wiping her eyes she got back to work and tried to prepare herself for the next day.


	9. In The Infirmary

In The Infirmary

The next day at 1200, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were waiting for Sam.

"I bet she has chickened out!" Jack spoke just as she came into view. He growled. As much as he didn't want to do the task, he wanted to show how much he loved her more. He was going to do it and she was going to say she was wrong.

"So, you ready for this, Jack?" Sam used his first name to emphasise the seriousness of the task ahead but Jack reprimanded her.

"That's 'sir' to you. We're still on base." She nodded but didn't speak. She was trying to conceal the smile that he didn't know what to call her.

"Shall we proceed with The Deed? I am ready, are you O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in his monotonic voice. Jack didn't speak but nodded as did Sam again.

"So let me get this straight," Janet spoke up for the first time. She had only heard The Deed yesterday whilst she was examining Jack's leg (quite fun) and his dick (more fun) but she was still trying to get her head around it. "Sam and the Colonel," Jack cleared his throat, "sorry, Jack, have been going out for 2 weeks and then the NID steps in and Jack ignores Sam and so she thinks it's over and now Jack has to eat some bit of a symbiote, Teal'c, so that Sam knows that he is committed to the relationship. Am I right?"

Everybody nodded and Janet sighed. Realising that there was no way to stop this from happening; she stepped back and allowed Jack to take Teal'c symbiote from the pouch in his gut. Jack and Sam's eyes lock and they both know that the other will not back down so Jack lift the symbiote to his mouth without his eyes leaving Sam's.

Just as he was about to take the bite, he felt Sam's hand on his and she spoke

"NO! Don't." The second word was a whisper. Jack looked at her in exasperation. "You don't need to do it." She took at the symbiote from Jack's hands and she gave it back to Teal'c, who put it back in his gut.

"What do you mean?" Jack finally asked.

"I never thought you would do it for me, and now that I know that you will I don't want to kill Teal'c or you for that matter. I love you too much. I'm sorry." Jack smiled and cupped her face to bring it to his own. Without anymore words, Jack dipped Sam and kissed her passionately before bring her back for air. They were both smiling.

"Let's go home" Jack stated and Sam nodded. His arm around her, they walked out of the infirmary. Oblivious to the rest of the base.

"Jack,"

"Yeah,"

"When we get home?"

"Yeah?"

"Knock me up?"

"Hell Yeah!"


End file.
